1937–38 Romanian Hockey League season
The 1937-38 Romanian Hockey League season was the 13th season of the Romanian Championship. The competition was divided into three regional groups, with the top teams from each group qualifying for the final round. Dragos Voda Cernauti won the championship.Flamaropol, Mihai "50 de ani de hochei în România". 1976. Regional groups Liga Regionala de Sud ;Known results *'Dragos Voda Cernauti' 2 - Jahn Cernauti 1 *Dragos Voda Cernauti 1 - Jahn Cernauti 1 Dragos Voda qualified for the final round. Liga Regionala de Centrala ;Known results *'SS Muresul Târgu Mures' defeated SC Miercurea Ciuc *'SS Muresul Târgu Mures' defeated Universitatea Cluj *'SS Muresul Târgu Mures' 11 - Sighisoara 1 Târgu Mures qualified for the final round. Liga Regionala de Nord ;Category I *'Telefon Club Bucharest' 3 - Sportul Studentesc Bucharest 2 *'Telefon Club Bucharest' 7 - Sportul Studentesc Bucharest 1 *Sportul Studentesc Bucharest 0 - Gloria Bucharest 1 *Sportul Studentesc Bucharest 2 - Gloria Bucharest 2 *'Metropola Bucharest' 1 - Gloria Bucharest 0 *'Metropola Bucharest' 2 - Gloria Bucharest 1 *'Sportul Studentesc Bucharest' 5 - Metropola Bucharest 2 *'Sportul Studentesc Bucharest' 1 - Metropola Bucharest 0 *'Telefon Club Bucharest' 9 - Sportul Studentesc Bucharest 2 *'Telefon Club Bucharest' 7 - Gloria Bucharest 0 *Telefon - Metropola, two wins for Telefon Telefon Club qualified for the final round. ;Category II Venus Bucharest, which was formed at the behest of Andrei Barbulescu following the demise of HC Bragadiru Bucharest, won the second division handily. Other teams were: Astra Romana Bucharest, Gloria II, Sportul Studentesc II, Telefon Club II. Final tournament The top team from each regional group qualified for the final tournament, which was held in Cernauti, beginning on January 22. Telefon Club Bucharest qualified from the southern group, SS Mureşul Târgu Mureş qualified from the central group, and Dragos Voda Cernauti made it from the northern group. The first game of the tournament saw Dragos Voda Cernauti defeat SS Mureşul Târgu Mureş by a score of 2-0. The second game pitted Telefon Club Bucharest against SS Mureşul Târgu Mureş. With Telefon Club leading 5-0, the game was interrupted due to unruly spectators. As a result, Telefon's management elected to leave Cernăuţi and the tournament. The game between Telefon Club and Dragos Voda Cernauti, scheduled for the following day, was then ruled a 5-0 forfeit victory for Dragos Voda, which meant they had won the tournament and were Romanian champions, by virtue of their victory over Muresul on the first day. The ruling was later appealed by Telefon Club, and the Romanian Ice Hockey Federation originally ruled in their favor. However, after further deliberation, the federation reverted back to their initial ruling (made during the tournament), and awarded Dragos Voda Cernauti the championship. Results *'Dragos Voda Cernauti' - SS Mureşul Târgu Mureş 2:0 (scorers: Suc, Sadovsky II) *Telefon Club Bucharest - SS Mureşul Târgu Mureş 5:0, interrupted midway *Telefon Club Bucharest - Dragos Voda Cernauti 0:5 Forfeit Team rosters *'Dragos Voda Cernauti': Maesciuc (G), Sadovsky I, Engster, Suc, Panenka, Sadovsky II, Pop, Tomovici, Ierecinsky. *'Telefon Club Bucharest': Vogel (G), Biro, Anastasiu, Tico, Botez, Petrovici, Petrescu, Brackl, Pana, Concister, Michelffi. *'SS Muresul Târgu Mures': Veress (G), Vancea, Incze I, Cocis, Telea, Kerekes, Incze II, Soos, Francois. Friendly matches *HC Prahova Ploiesti 1 - Venus Bucharest 11 *HC Prahova Ploiesti 0 - Sportul Studentesc Bucharest 6 *HC Prahova Ploiesti 0 - Sportul Studentesc Bucharest 10 References Category:1937 in ice hockey Category:1938 in ice hockey